Fim
by Thayz Phoenix
Summary: Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape discutiram por muitas vezes às escondidas. Essa é apenas mais uma delas. Trechos de The End - The Doors.


_**Fanfic:** Fim  
**Gênero:** Friendship, Tragedy, Drama.  
**Censura:** Livre.  
**Spoilers: **EdP e RdM.  
**Resumo:** Albus Dumbledore e Severus Snape discutiram por muitas vezes às escondidas. Essa é apenas mais uma delas. (trechos de The End - The Doors)  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens de Harry Potter pertencem a J. K. Rowling e associados. Não posso, não quero e nem vou lucrar com eles._

* * *

_This is the end_

_Beautiful friend_

_This is the end_

_My only friend, the end_

_Of our elaborate plans, the end_

_Of everything that stands, the end_

_No safety or surprise, the end_

_I'll never look into your eyes...again_

_Can you picture what will be?_

- Eu não posso fazer isso.

- Mas você precisa.

- Não, deve haver outra escolha, outro caminho, alguma forma de dizer _não_.

- Ou você faz ou você morre.

- Jura que são esses os termos? Estou bastante tentado à segunda opção.

- Você sabe que sua morte traria muitos problemas.

- Irônico, tente convencer qualquer outro sobre isso e me informe o resultado.

- Você prometeu...

- Esqueça, eu não posso fazer isso. Você não entende, você não tem como entender. Esteve sempre aí, sentado, dirigindo o mundo com algumas piadinhas sem graça e uma inteligência formidável.

- Eu também sinto um enorme apreço por você, e é exatamente por isso que insisto no pedido. É sua redenção que está em jogo também.

- É pesado demais para mim.

- Quem lhe disse que redenção se consegue facilmente? Seu passado, isso sim, é forte demais para ser superado.

- Então eu prefiro desistir de toda essa história tola de salvação.

- Você nunca foi desse tipo, por que o seria agora?

- Porque eu nunca mais conseguirei olhar no espelho depois que fizer isso.

- Não estará perdendo nada, devo lhe dizer.

- NÃO-BRINQUE-COM-ISSO. Você pode estar feliz em morrer, mas não espere de mim um sorriso por matar.

- Não sabia que você podia ser tão dramático.

- E eu que você poderia ser tão insensível.

- Você prefere que eu apodreça ou seja torturado até a morte?

- Não.

- Você prefere entregar-se a Voldemort e deixá-lo decidir sobre seu destino?

- Não.

- Você prefere deixar de viver repentinamente, deixando sua vida para trás completamente sem sentido algum?

- Não.

- Ela...

- Ela está morta. Morta.

- Sim, mas isso não faz tanta diferença. E, talvez depois disso, você consiga vê-la.

- Isso é tolice.

- Você não tem como saber. Arrisque.

- Não vejo como...

- Seus erros se multiplicam por essa vida. Seu comportamento não é digno de orgulho ou elogio. Você trava uma guerra praticamente contra os dois lados. Sua esperança estar em fazer o certo, impreterivelmente. Mesmo que o certo seja algo terrível.

- Peça para algum dos puritanos fazer em meu lugar.

- E então desperdiçar duas vidas ao invés de uma?

- Desculpe, mas a matemática não me parece tão desagradável agora.

- Nenhum deles faria, e você sabe disso.

- Talvez porque pensem como eu.

- Talvez... Mas isso sinceramente não me interessa. Você já fez isso outras vezes, certamente ainda sabe lidar com uma maldição.

- O problema não é o feitiço, é o alvo dele.

- Não posso fazer nada a esse respeito e duvido que essa discussão vai gerar alguma mudança na sua forma de pensar. Apenas sozinho conseguirá entender meus propósitos.

Severus Snape bufou. Ele acreditara realmente que Albus Dumbledore seria a única pessoa viva capaz de compreendê-lo. Ele nunca pudera supor que o diretor chegaria a lhe propor um absurdo destes. Não seria capaz de fazê-lo. Era pedir que ignorasse coisas demais, que derrubasse barreiras demais, que destruísse o resto de contato com a humanidade que lhe restava. Sobrar-lhe-ia, então, a desumana vida de comensal da morte. Aparentemente, não havia escolha, embora Severus se negasse a fingir que as outras saídas não existiam, por mais desastrosas que Dumbledore as considerasse.

Sem despedir-se do diretor, Severus virou-se para sair. Dois passos largos cobriram facilmente a distância de onde estivera até a porta de saída e foi em um movimento exageradamente brusco que a puxou para sair. Não voltou seu olhar a Dumbledore em nenhum momento e acabou por perder a expressão de pesar que ressaltava cada traço da velhice do diretor. Antes que Severus pudesse fechar a porta, entretanto, Dumbledore se fez ouvir mais uma vez.

- Odeie-me por lhe obrigar a isso, Severus. É sua melhor saída.

_This is the end, beautiful friend_

_This is the end, my only friend, the end_

_It hurts to set you free_

_But you'll never follow me_

_The end of laughter and soft lies_

_The end of nights we tried to die_

_This is the end_

* * *

**Nota da autora:** Eu escrevi essa fanfic há um tempo já, subitamente inspirada por essa situação em especial. Não acrescenta grandes coisas, nem mesmo traz novo conteúdo além do que é contado nos livros. Mas sinto uma necessidade incontrolável de (re)viver momentos da vida do Sev e essa fic é um dos resultados. Espero que gostem - e comentem (lembrem da campanha!). Beijos, **Thayz Phoenix**.

P.S.: Ah, não está betado, então perdoem-me por qualquer erro.  
P.S.²: Os trechos são da música do The Doors - The end. É uma música triste e linda e achei apropriada para ilustrar o momento, ainda que não tivesse pretensão de transformar em songfic.


End file.
